Lemia Ausa
|JP Voice Actor=Aya Hara 原 亜弥 }} Lemia Ausa is the leader of the Magic Guild of Vane and as such the leader of Vane for most of Lunar: The Silver Star, Lunar: Silver Star Story and Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete. Early Life Aside from being the daughter of Niea Ausa, nothing is known about Lemia's childhood. Lunar: Vane, the Story of the Inheritance Dyne and Ghaleon arrive in Vane during a crisis; the Guildmistress and several of Vane's Councillors are trapped on Zyne's airship between two cliffs in a narrow moutnain pass. As a result, leadership has fallen to Lemia, who feels that she is not qualified to hold such responsibility. The plan Lemia and her subordinates developed requires Lemia using the Silver Spire to free the airship from its trap before its life support systems run out. The mammoth task that lies before her, and the knowledge that if she fails most of Vane's leadership (including her mother) will die, nearly causes Lemia to have a breakdown, but Dyne does his best to comfort her. After the crisis is averted and the people on the airship have been rescued, Niea gives Lemia permission to join Ghaleon and Dyne on their adventure. Lemia joins them, and becomes the third of the party that would later be called the Four Heroes. Between Vane, the Story of the Inheritance and Silver Star Story As one of the Four Heroes, Lemia was involved in all of the adventures that they embarked upon, including their quelling of the Heresy War that engulfed Lunar. In Lunar Legend, Lemia was present when Dyne sacrificed his power to allow Althena to be born into a human form, but she was not present in Silver Star Story. The event did not happen in The Silver Star, so whether or not she was present is irrelevant in that case. After the Four Heroes disbanded, Lemia returned to Vane to take up leadership of the Magic Guild as was her duty and her birthright. She had only one child, her daughter Mia. At some point prior to Silver Star Story, Ghaleon approached Lemia about his plan to become the Magic Emperor and Lemia felt the idea was ridiculous and shunned Ghaleon for a time. As a result of this reaction, Ghaleon captured Lemia and had her placed on the dungeon with a memory-suppression device as Xenobia began to impersonate Lemia in order to keep the public and indeed even most of the people in the Magic Guild unaware of Ghaleon's coup d'état. In Silver Star Story, It was at this point also that Royce began to walk freely in the Magic Guild and took up residence at an apartment in the Guild complex. As Xenobia's magical talents are considerably different from Lemia's, Xenobia did not continue teaching as Lemia, restricting herself only to running the guild. She also imprisoned anyone who was even suspected to oppose her politically, an action which generated a lot of bad faith for her. Many within the guild felt that "Lemia" was on a power trip and the guards and several members of the faculty were planning a coup against her. Lunar: Silver Star Story Without access to her memories, Lemia could not use magic and was completely helpless in the dungeon under Vane. Her presence there was discovered by Mia and after it was revealed that the woman with the memory suppression device was indeed her mother, Xenobia's cover was blown and Lemia returned to being the rightful leader of the guild. However, as Ghaleon was not known to be the one who installed Xenobia in the first place, Ghaleon was not punished. Lemia's magical abilities never fully recovered afterwards, but she did resume teaching after Ghaleon had revealed himself as the Magic Emperor and left Vane for good. In Silver Star Story, Lemia was not aware of what Dyne did in his last moments as Dragonmaster and such did not understand Ghaleon's motivations until Alex informed her that Luna was controlling the Black Dragon with a song. After learning this, she realized what Ghaleon was actually planning and without telling Alex the reasons ordered him to kill Ghaleon immediately. After Silver Star Story Lemia retires from being the leader of the Magic Guild and of Vane in the final scenes of Silver Star Story and passes leadership of the guild over to Mia. What she did afterwards is not clear; she may have continued to teach or she may have simply withdrawn from public life altogether. Gallery lemia.gif Image:SSCLeminaPortrait.gif Image:SSCMaskedLeminaPortrait.gif Image:YoungLemia.jpg Category:Four Heroes